Beautiful Cupid
by KekasihGelap Kris
Summary: Niatnya mendekati Luhan hanya untuk meminta bantuannya, tapi Kris justru malah dekat dengan pria manis itu. Kris harus tetap pada tujuan awalnya atau? it's KrisHan, always... just read and riview


**Beautiful Cupid**

**Cast : Xi Luhan**

**Kris Wu**

**Tao zi**

**Oh Sehun**

**Others...**

**Genre : Romance, drama, Friendship.**

**Rated : T**

**Lenght : 1 of 2 **

**Disclaimer : EXO milik bersama tapi Luhan dan Kris milik Saya..hehe. Ide dan isi cerita murni milik saya, mungkin judul dan idenya ada kesamaan dengan ff lain, entahlah.. itu Cuma kebetulan.**

**Warning: BL, boyxboy, miss typo. Cerita biasa saja tanpa konflik berarti. Hanya cerita remaja biasa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Beautiful Cupid**

**.**

**.**

"Hei..."

Luhan menoleh. Matanya mengerjap saat seseorang melambaikan tangan, memberi isyarat untuk segera menghampirinya. Luhan menengok kekiri dan kekanan .

"Aku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, memastikan kalau memang dirinya yang di maksud orang itu.

"Iya kau, bisa kemari sebentar"

Luhan berpikir sejenak sebelum menuruti panggilan orang itu. Luhan tidak mengenal laki-laki yang memanggilnya, Ia baru seminggu menjadi murid baru di_ Exo High School (EHS), _satu-satunya yang dia kenal hanya Tao Zi teman sebangkunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan setelah mereka berhadapan.

Ternyata laki-laki itu memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan jika di lihat dari dekat, dan juga tingginya jauh di atas tinggi badan Luhan. Luhan sempat terpesona melihat sosok itu.

"Eum, apa kau punya nomor ponsel Tao?" tanya laki-laki tampan itu tanpa basa-basi, Luhan sedikit kecewa saat laki-laki itu menyebut nama Tao. Jadi dia di panggil hanya untuk itu, bahkan dia tidak menanyakan nama Luhan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak punya" jawab Luhan jujur.

"Benarkah? Aku pernah lihat kau bersamanya, aku pikir kau temannya"

"Aku baru seminggu di sekolah ini, kami juga baru berteman. Aku belum sempat menanyakan nomor ponselnya"

"Ah, begitu. Bisakah kau memintakannya untuk ku"

"Baiklah..." Luhan menyanggupi permintaan laki-laki yang baru di temuinya tanpa berpikir lama, Luhan merasa itu bukanlah hal yang sulit.

"Serius? terima kasih" ucap laki-laki itu senang.

Dia tersenyum membuat Luhan terpesona. Tapi Luhan segera menepis pikirannya, laki-laki di hadapannya menyukai Tao bukan dirinya.

"Sama-sama. Aku pergi dulu" Luhan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya ke kantin.

"Jangan lupa yah" Laki-laki itu memperingatkan Luhan sekali lagi. Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"Kris, siapa itu?" Chanyeol menyenggol bahu Kris. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu penasaran melihat sahabatnya berbicara dengan seseorang yang belum pernah di temuinya.

"Murid baru" jawab Kris singkat.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Hmmm... Tidak juga" Kris berpikir. Benar juga, kenapa dia sampai lupa menyakan namanya padahal dia meminta bantuan orang itu.

"Kau tidak kenal dia, lantas kenapa bisa kalian mengobrol seperti tadi..."

"Mengobrol apa?"

"Ah aku tahu. Ehem... kau mengajaknya berkenalan tapi dia menolakmu , benar kan? Hahaha" tawa Chanyeol membahana.

"Berisik, jangan sok tau" Kris melayangkan telapak tangannya untuk memukul kepala Chanyeol agar pria itu menghentikan tawanya, tapi Chanyeol bisa menghindari pukulan Kris.

Chanyeol masih saja tertawa mengejek Kris "Seorang Kris di tolak mentah-mentah oleh anak baru, menyedihkan" celotehnya.

Kris hendak membuka mulutnya, berniat mengatakan yang terjadi sesungguhnya. Bahwa dia hanya meminta tolong pada anak baru itu untuk meminta nomor ponsel Tao, seseorang yang sudah diincarnya sejak dulu. Tapi Kris segera mengurungkan niatnya, Chanyeol pasti akan semakin mengejeknya dengan kalimat yang lebih menyebalkan dan memojokkan. Kris berdecak serba salah.

"_Whatever..._" Ucap Kris akhirnya, tidak mengacuhkan ocehan dan tawa Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Tao ada yang meminta nomor ponselmu, sepertinya anggota tim basket. Tadi aku bertemu dia di pinggir lapangan" Luhan berbisik di sebelah Tao. Pelajaran sedang berlangsung, Luhan memastikan kalau suaranya tidak terdengar _seonsaengnim_ yang sedang menjelaskan di depan kelas.

"Aku ingin melihat orangnya dulu" Tao balas berbisik di sertai senyum.

"Iya.." Luhan mengangguk.

Walaupun baru seminggu berteman dengan pemuda bermata panda itu, Luhan sudah tahu kalau Tao termasuk murid yang populer di EHS, tidak jarang Luhan melihat siswa maupun siswi yang mendekati untuk mencuri perhatiannya, dan pemuda yang menemuinya tadi cuma salah satunya saja yang menanyakan nomor ponsel Tao pada Luhan. Bahkan ada satu guru muda yang dengan sangat jelas menunjukan perhatiannya pada Tao. Jika saja iri bukan sifat yang tidak terpuji, Luhan sudah berseru kalau dia iri dengan apa yang di miliki Tao. Terlebih pemuda tampan di pinggir lapangan tadi juga mengagumi Tao.

Tidak heran, selain mempunyai wajah yang eksotis, tubuh yang _profosional_, Tao juga ramah dan murah senyum. Luhan pikir, mungkin begitu ramahnya, Tao tidak pernah marah saat ada orang yang sengaja menggodanya. Tao malah dengan senang hati meladeni orang-orang iseng itu. Luhan yang polos...

.

.

.

.

Dari kelasnya, untuk sampai ke kantin, Luhan harus melewati lapangan basket. Dan lagi-lagi jalannya di hadang oleh pria tinggi dan tampan yang belum Luhan ketahui namanya. Huh... pengagum Tao, Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya, sedikit merasa kecewa.

"Eum, maaf aku belum mendapatkan nomor ponsel Tao" ucap Luhan menyesal, apalagi melihat raut kecewa di wajah tampan di hadapannya.

"Begitu yah, Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong perkenalkan namaku Kris, kapten tim basket EHS. Sebenarnya semua murid di sekolah ini pasti mengenal ku, tapi berhubung kau murid baru kau pasti belum banyak mendengar mangenai ku" laki-laki tampan yang ternyata bernama Kris itu berucap dengan bangga.

Luhan tersenyum manis, tapi dalam hatinya pria cantik itu terkikik geli _'percaya diri sekali orang ini'_ pikir Luhan.

"Aku Xi Luhan"

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Apa kita bisa menjadi teman" Tawar Kris.

"Tentu..."

.

.

.

"Asik, kelihatannya ada yang sedang berbunga-bunga" goda Chanyeol begitu Kris kembali ketengah lapangan.

"Bicara apa kau ini" sanggah Kris, entah kenapa dia jadi salah tingkah.

"Apa kau mengajaknya kencan?" selidik Chanyeol dengan menggerakan kedua alisnya naik turun. Pria jangkung itu memang selalu saja ingin tahu urusan orang.

Plak

"Aww..." Chanyeol meringis seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena serangan mendadak dari Kris.

"Dasar bodoh" Umpat Kris.

Bagaimana bisa dia mengajak Luhan kencan, mengenal namanyapun baru beberapa menit yang lalu. Lagipula tujuan Kris sebenarnya adalah Tao. Luhan cuma _cupid_ untuk mempersatukannya dengan Tao.

Benar, Luhan hanya _cupid-_nya. Tapi, kenapa yang sekarang terbayang di matanya senyum manis _cupid_-nya. Kris menggelang untuk menghilangkan wajah Luhan dari otaknya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak Kris meminta bantuan padanya, tapi Luhan belum juga berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponsel Tao untuk Kris. Alasan Tao cuma satu, di ingin melihat dulu orang yang meminta nomor ponselnya. Tapi Tao sendiri tidak pernah berusaha untuk menemui Kris, dia malah sibuk dengan Kim Junmyeon, guru muda yang sepertinya tetarik pada Tao.

Luhan menjadi merasa tidak enak pada Kris yang selalu menagihnya setiap kali bertemu. Padahal awalnya Luhan merasa itu hal yang sangat mudah.

"Eh, Tao bagaimana, kau sudah melihat Kris. Sekarang dia pasti sedang bermain basket di lapangan" Luhan berharap ada jawaban iya dari mulut Tao.

"Aku belum sempat Lu, aku sibuk... hehe" Tao nyegir.

'_Iya sibuk pacaran, sibuk bercermin, dan sibuk shopping'_ batin Luhan.

"Dia tampan juga Tao, kau pasti tidak akan menyesal mengenalnya" Luhan sedikit mempromosikan Kris, dalam hati dia tidak rela. Tapi Luhan senang kalau bisa membantu Kris, dan melihat Kris bahagia jika hasratnya lebih dekat dengan Tao kesampaian.

"Hmm, benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"Jangan-jangan kau yang menyukainya" Tao tersenyum menggoda Luhan, yang sekarang menjadi salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah.

"T-tentu saja tidak, Kris menyukai mu Tao. Dia ingin dekat denganmu makanya meminta nomor ponselmu" sangkal Luhan gugup.

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak memintanya langsung padaku, dia itu seperti pecundang saja" Tantang Tao.

Luhan termenung, benar juga. Apa Kris laki-laki pengecut yang tidak berani mendekati Tao secara langsung, kenapa harus meminta bantuan orang lain.

"Kalau dia berani, dia tidak akan menggunakan orang lain hanya untuk mendapatkan nomor ponselku" Tao mencibir "Aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki pengecut seperti itu" Tao melenggang pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung. Kata-kata Tao memang benar.

.

.

.

"Hey..."

"Eh.." Luhan terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja Kris sudah berjalan di sampingnya sambil memain-mainkan bola basket di tangannya. Luhan terpesona lagi dengan sosok itu. Bisepnya yang kekar terlihat jelas karena Kris saat ini hanya memakai kaos basket-nya, so sexy.

Luhan membuang mukanya, tidak mau Kris melihat wajahnya yang sekarang sudah seperti cabe, memerah dan terasa panas.

"Pulang sendiri?" pertanyaan Kris menyadarkan Luhan. Kris pasti akan menanyakan Tao.

"Sayang sekali, Tao sudah pulang duluan Kris" ujar Luhan.

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya "Begitu yah"

"Kris, kenapa kau tidak meminta nomor ponsel Tao langsung pada orangnya?" Luhan benar-benar terganggu dengan kalimat Tao tadi, apa benar Kris pengecut seperti yang Tao katakan.

"Maaf, apa aku sudah merepotkan mu?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak." Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan mengeleng cepat, tidak mau Kris salah paham "Hanya saja Tao bilang dia ingin kau langsung yang memintanya, baru dia akan memberikan nomor ponselnya" jelas Luhan.

"Fiuh..." Kris menghembuskan nafasnya "Kau pasti berpikir kalau aku laki-laki pecundang, mau mendekati seseorang saja harus lewat orang lain.

JLEBB.

Tepat sasaran, Luhan jadi salah tingkah. Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Sebenarnya aku pernah melakukannya, bahkan aku pernah mengajaknya pulang bersama"

"Benarkah?" Luhan membelalakan matanya, berarti Tao dan Kris pernah bertemu.

"Kau pasti tidak menyangka. Aku sudah menyukai Tao sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah ini. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan sepopuler itu. Hahaha" Luhan memperhatikan cerita Kris dengan serius.

"Waktu pertama kali aku berkenalan dengannya, aku mengajak Tao pulang bersama, tapi sepertinya dia lupa dengan janji itu. Pulang sekolah aku menunggunya di depan gerbang, tapi ternyata dia sudah pulang duluan. Tapi aku tidak menyerah, aku berusaha untuk terus mendekatinya tapi setiap kali aku mengajaknya mengobrol dia sudah pergi duluan saat aku baru selesai mengucapkan 'Hai'..." Kris tersenyum miris.

"Eum, mungkin kau harus berjuang sedikit lagi" Luhan tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

"Mungkin, Tao memang tidak tertarik padaku" Kris tersenyum, sama sekali tidak terlihat sedih atau kecewa di mata Luhan, mungkin Kris hanya ingin terlihat tegar, batin Luhan.

'_Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki setampan ini, Tao saja yang keterlaluan'_ suara hati Luhan.

"Mau pulang bersama?"

"Eh?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya mendapat pertanyaan tidak terduga dari Kris. Benarkah Kris mengajaknya pulang bersama, atau dirinya hanya alternatif karena Kris tidak bisa mengajak Tao. Apapun, mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk berjalan berdua dengan Kris, walaupun disini hanya dirinya yang merasa senang. Tidak masalah.

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Kris.

.

.

.

.

Kris tersenyum sendiri memperhatikan tingkah Luhan yang malu-malu berjalan di sampingnya. Luhan terlihat sangat polos dan menggemaskan. Luhan memang tidak tinggi seperti Tao, malah sangat imut. Tapi justru itulah daya tarik Luhan.

Saat melihat Luhan berjalan sendirian, niat Kris memang ingin mengajak pemuda manis itu pulang bersama, tapi Kris tidak menyangka kalau Luhan berpikir dirinya akan menanyakan Tao. Kris benar-benar tidak berpikir untuk itu, apa karena begitu seringnya Kris menanyakan Tao pada Luhan, sampai-sampai Luhan sudah hapal dengan kebiasaannya. Kris jadi merasa konyol.

Dan Kris malah dengan santainya menceritakan pengalaman memalukannya selama mengejar Tao, tapi kali ini Kris tidak merasa sedih ataupun kecewa dengan kegagalan-kegagalan yang di alamaminya. Kris merasa ringan sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan.

.

.

.

.

"Yang benar..." Tao masih sibuk dengan cermin di tangannya, pria itu memang sedikit, ah sangat narsis. Selalu percaya diri dengan wajah rupawannya, sikapnya sama sekali tidak menunjukan ketertarikan pada cerita Luhan.

Luhan menceritakan pada Tao apa yang di dengarnya dari Kris, tapi Tao sama sekali tidak terkejut seperti yang di perkirakan Luhan. Anak itu masih terlihat santai.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau itu pernah bertemu Kris. Apa kau ingat?"

"Sayang sekali aku lupa Lu, sudah terlalu banyak yang mengajakku untuk pulang bersama, berjalan-jalan atau sekedar menyapa ku, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya satu persatu" memang terdengar angkuh pengakuan Tao itu, tapi perkaataannya memang kenyataan.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya gusar "Tapi, Kris itu benar-benar menyukaimu Tao, dia..."

"Lulu sayang, semua orang menyukai ku, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang istimewa. Euum... bagaimana kalau pria itu untukmu saja"

"Kris?"

"Iya siapapun namanya, _stock_-ku sudah terlalu banyak... huhuhu" tutur Tao tak peduli dengan tawa centilnya.

Luhan memajukan bibir mungilnya. Luhan juga maunya seperti itu, tapi yang di sukai Kris bukan dirinya dan Luhan juga akan merasa senang jika Kris juga merasa senang, makanya Luhan berusaha untuk membuat Tao menerima Kris.

"Ya ampun, setelah ini pelajaran Junmyeon _sonsaengnim_, apa aku sudah terlihat rapi Lu?" Tao sibuk merapikan tatanan rambut dan seragamnya agar terlihat lebih sempurna di mata guru muda itu.

Luhan memutar bola matanya "Iya sempurna"

.

.

.

.

Karena ini hari sabtu, semua siswa tidak langsung pulang setelah bel tanda jam pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, mereka mengikuti kegiatan _ekskul_ masing-masing. Termasuk Tao yang sibuk dengan _ekskul wushu_-nya. Tao memang keren, baiklah kali ini Luhan memang iri. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri malah bengong di pinggir lapangan menyaksikan anggota_ ekskul_ olah raga berlatih, termasuk Kris dengan Tim basketnya.

Luhan belum memutuskan untuk mengikuti _ekskul_ apa. Luhan menopang dagunya, pandangannya lurus ketengah lapangan. Dari sekian banyak orang di lapangan, hanya sosok Kris yang terlihat jelas di mata Luhan.

Tubuh atletis Kris hanya di balut dengan seragam basket tanpa lengan, membuat otot-otot kekar Kris terlihat jelas. Keren, Luhan tersenyum sendiri.

"_Annyeong,_ kau Xi Luhan kan?" seseorang menginterupsi lamunan Luhan.

"_Ne_..." Luhan memicingkan matanya, melihat seseorangberkulit putih yang sekarang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Oh Sehun kelas 2-4"

Luhan ingat pernah melihat Sehun berbicara dengan Tao, mungkin dia juga mengetahui namanya dari Tao. Luhan sudah bisa menebak tujuan laki-laki itu mendekatinya, pasti mau menanyakan tentang Tao, atau menanyakan nomor ponsel Tao, menitip salam pada Tao, atau minta mengatur sebuah pertemuan untuknya dengan Tao, atau... hal-hal semacam itu lah. Luhan menghela nafas maklum.

"Kenapa melamun sendirian di sini, bolos dari kegiatan _ekskul_..." pancing Sehun.

"Kau juga kenapa malah kesini?" jawab Luhan tak acuh.

"Ish, malah membalikan pertanyaan. Aku melihatmu termenung sendirian, makanya aku menghampirimu, siapa tahu kau butuh teman" Sehun nyengir menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Aku belum mendaftar _ekskul_, bingung mau pilih ekskul apa jadi menonton mereka latihan saja" Luhan menunjuk ketengah lapangan dengan dagunya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan _ekskul_ seni. Kau bisa menari, menyan yi atau bermain alat musik atau kau bisa melukis.."

"Aku suka bernyanyi, tapi aku khawatir suaraku bisa membuat telinga orang sakit jika mendengarnya" Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Haha, aku yakin tidak separah itu"

Luhan dan Sehun tertawa bersama. Obrolan mereka mengalir seperti air di sungai walaupun yang pertsma kalinya mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

.

Kris merasa senang saat melihat Luhan duduk di pinggir lapangan. Bukannya Kris merasa percaya diri tapi, dari tadi pandangan Luhan tidak lepas dari dirinya.

Tapi kesenangan Kris berakhir saat Kris melihat seorang pria menghampiri Luhan dan mengajaknya mengobrol._'Apa yang mereka bicarakan, kenapa Luhan terlihat senang sekali'_

Kris mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah yang tiba-tiba saja muncul menguasai hatinya, ada hak apa Kris marah, Luhan bukan siapa-siapanya.

DUKK

"ARGHH..." Kris mengerang. Bola basket yang keras menghantam kepalanya.

"Hey Kris, apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol menghampiri Kris yang mengusap kepalanya dengan kasar.

"Apa yang aku lakukan, katamu? Harusnya aku yang bertanya. SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR KEPALAKU?" hardik Kris penuh amarah.

"Melempar apanya Kris? Kai mengoper bola padamu, kau saja yang bengong" sanggah Jong Up.

Kris mendengus menyadari kesalahannya. Hatinya sedang panas di tambah pening di kepalanya. Benar-benar sial.

"Hmm, kurasa aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan mu menjadi begini"ungkap Chanyeol, pandangannya mengarah pada dua orang yang sedang bercengkrama di pinggir lapangan.

"Aku mencium ada hati yang terbakar" kelakar Chanyeol menggoda Kris yang sudah memasang tampang masam.

"Berisik kau tiang ring basket" umpat Kris, tidak sadar kalau badannya yang paling tinggi di antara teman satu timnya "Ayo kita latihan, sebelum pelatih datang" ujar Kris mengalihkan topik.

"Dari tadi juga kami sedang latihan , memangnya siapa yang melamun di tengah lapangan seperti idiot" sindir Kai yang di abaikan begitu saja oleh Kris.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau mau bergabung dengan kami" Sehun meyakinkan Luhan sekali lagi.

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan, membuat senyum Sehun mengembang "Aku tunggu di ruang seni hari senin setelah jam terakhir"

"Ok"

Luhan jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri setelah obrolannya dengan Sehun, selain tampan Sehun juga menyenangkan. Semua ucapannya membuat senyum Luhan tidak berhenti terukir di bibir tipisnya.

"Hey,,,"

Luhan menoleh, siapa lagi yang selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hey' selain pria tinggi si kapten tim basket EHS.

"Kris" Luhan bergeser untuk membiarkan Kris duduk di sebelahnya "Sudah selesai latihan?"  
"Hanya ingin istirahat sebentar.." ujar Kris "Siapa tadi?" tanya Kris langsung.

Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kris "Eumm..." Luhan bergumam panjang, kenapa Kris ingin tahu siapa yang berbicara dengannya. Luhan hanya berpikir kalau Kris khawatir Sehun juga meminta Luhan untuk mendekatkannya dengan Tao.

"Aku pikir dia menyukai Tao juga tapi kau tenang saja Kris, aku tidak akan membantunya. Aku tidak akan mengkhianati mu..." Luhan tersenyum menyembunyikan sesak dalam dadanya.

Kris tertegun mendengar penuturan Luhan, ada perasaan janggal yang menyelimuti hatinya saat ini, kenapa Kris justru khawatir kalau laki-laki tadi justru menyukai Luhan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, sepertinya menarik?" selidik Kris.

"Dia mengajakku masuk _ekskul_ seni, aku sedikit tertarik juga. Aku suka menyanyi... dia bilang aku bisa masuk seni suara" terang Luhan apa adanya.

"Benarkah? Kau bisa bernyanyi?" Kris tertarik untuk mendengar seberapa merdu suara Luhan jika bernyanyi, jika bicara saja sudah terdengar sangat lembut.

"Bukan bisa, tapi suka.." ralat Luhan.

"Apa bedanya?"

"Tentu saja beda, walaupun suka belum tentu bisa bernyanyi. Aku tidak percaya diri"

"Kalau begitu coba nyanyikan satu lagu untukku, aku akan menilainya" pinta Kris.

"Huh, kau pasti akan bilang suaraku bagus walaupun sebenarnya telingamu sakit mendengar suaraku..." sungut Luhan pura-pura kesal.

"Hey tidak akan, aku akan jujur" Kris menepuk dadanya sendiri.

"Ah sudahlah, lain kali saja. Aku belum siap"

Luhan memang suka bernyanyi, tapi bersenandung sediri tanpa ada pendengar. Dia belum pernah bernyanyi di hadapan orang lain, dia terlalu malu untuk itu. Apalagi di depan Kris.

"Tapi kau akan bergabung dengan _ekskul_ mereka?" Kris memastikan.

"Mungkin, aku akan mencobanya karena aku bingung mau pilih _ekskul_ apa lagi"

"Ya sudah,_ FIGHTING_ Luhan!" Kris memberikan semangat dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Luhan tersenyum dengan tingkah Kris.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji, suatu saat nanti kau akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang indah untukku..."

"Eum... " Luhan mengangguk pelan.

**TBC **

**A/n: Hanya ide yang numpang lewat di sela-sela keruwetan saya ngelanjutin ff 'Princess Lulu' Cerita ringan yang tidak terlalu banyak konflik dan juga tidak terlalu panjang, chap depan langsung tamat... hehe**


End file.
